1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a sound diffuser obtained by using properties of a cymatics phenomenon. Cymatics is the study of sound and vibration made visible, typically on a surface of a plate, diaphragm or membrane. The design of a cymatic sound diffuser allows the maintenance of acoustic energy in a room treats unwanted echoes and reflections and provides a wide variety of design solutions that can be utilized to fulfil special acoustic requirements simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Diffusion is one of the means of changing acoustic phenomenon. It is the efficiency of sound energy distribution in a given environment. Quality of indoor environment is considered one of the main elements of sustainable buildings. The indoor environment includes indoor air quality, thermal comfort, lighting and acoustics. Virtuous architecture involves the correct usage of sound absorbers and diffusers; this is a vital aspect of acoustics, and has a direct effect on the comfort, efficiency and well-being of the occupants.
The role of diffusers has been developed more in the recent days than that of absorbers. This is because most of the absorbers contain porous materials derived from synthetic fibers, such as mineral wool or glass wool, which are considered harmful to human health, and do not stand up well to the effects of wind, rain and toxic environments.
A Schroeder diffuser, sometimes called a reflection phase grating, is a patent that scatters sound waves. It has a structure including a number of wells of different, particular depths. As a soundwave strikes the irregular surface, instead of bouncing off it like a mirror, it bounces out of each well at a slightly different time, and thus spreads out the acoustic wave into smaller wavelets that are distributed in time and space.
Cymatics is the study of visible sound and vibration, where the observation is often made of the modes of vibration of a structure resulting from a frequency source applied to the structure. A Chlandi plate is an example of cymatic observation, where a plate covered with sand is excited with a frequency source and the sand forms patterns at the nodes and anti-nodes on the plate, representative of the standing vibration waves when in resonance. A quadratic-residue diffusor (QRD) is a type of Schoeder diffusor with well depths calculated according to well depth=(well positon)^2 mod N, where N is a number of wells and is a prime number.